


Morse Code

by Allie_el



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Morse Code, cinnamon rolls being cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_el/pseuds/Allie_el
Summary: Leo teaches Calypso a bit of Morse Code.





	Morse Code

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never actually posted anything for this fandom...but I pulled up a bunch of old one-shots I wrote a few years ago and decided why the hell not? There may be more to follow, there may not. Who knows. Enjoy :)

“Hold up, it’s like this,” Leo put his hand over Calypso’s and showed her the rhythm again.

“This is stupid,” Calypso grumbled, but she still tried it. _Thump-tha-thump thump thump tha-thump_. She drummed her fingers on the piece of celestial bronze half-buried in the sand, trying to copy Leo’s hyperactive movements.

“You’ll get it eventually,” she could tell that Leo was trying not to laugh, and she was glad he wasn’t. His laugh made her heart do these funny little gymnastic routines and her rebellious facial muscles contract into an obnoxious smile.

“What does this stupid...pattern even mean?” Calypso snapped. She half-glared at Leo and was taken back when she saw the soft smile on his face.

“It’s not stupid, Sunshine. It’s called Morse Code. We use it to send messages when we can’t hear each other. I’m trying to teach you the pattern for ‘I’m bored.’ My mom taught me this one when I was little,” he drummed out a short, slightly anxious rhythm, almost as if he was embarrassed of it. His fingers rolled the pattern over and over again like it was second nature. Calypso watched for a few minutes before tapping it back to him. Leo froze and looked up at her through the fringe falling in a stringy, curly curtain over his eyes.

“What? What does that one mean?” She frowned at him.

“Nothing, Calypso,” he smiled again. “Nothing important.” 


End file.
